The Vongola Are Still Here
by KCTheMofo
Summary: A songfic inspired by The Goo Goo Dolls' I'm Still Here. Please R&R!


**A/N**

**Heya! Here's a song fic I wrote a loooong time ago and decided to upload here. I'm getting really lazy on updating my other story, so I'm putting it off even more to post this :D Yaaaaaay!**

**Song: I'm Still Here by Goo Goo Dolls**

**Inspired by the AMV by FiammaNoire on youtube. I suggest you go look for it because it's magnificent ^_^**

* * *

_I am a question to the world_

Hibari's life has always been the same, never really exciting for him. Everyone's always tried to slip past him unnoticed, afraid of being bitten to death. That's why he's always so alone.

_Not an answer to be heard_

People think he enjoys being alone. Alone in his thoughts, in his dreams, only with his little ball of feathery sunshine sitting on his shoulder to give him some bit of brightness. But it's all he thinks about- being alone.

_Or a moment that's held in your arms_

Sometimes he really does want someone there. Someone besides the other prefects. Someone besides Hibird to nuzzle against his cheek and sing to him. He wants someone beside his trainer Dino to believe in him. Is that so much to ask for?

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

Gokudera has gone through most of his life never trusting anyone, never getting too close. Was that his strength or weakness? He thought it was his strength.

_I won't listen anyway_

He never took orders from anyone. He was his own person. Nobody could touch him.

_You don't know me_

That was before he met Tsuna. That all changed. Tsuna changed Gokudera's mind, cracked that hard outer shell. He'll do anything for his boss.

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

He's never lived up to anyone's expectations. He was never good enough for anyone. But for Tsuna, he felt like he could do anything. Tsuna was Gokudera's best and only friend in the world.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

Ryohei's love for boxing and fitness was praised by all of his classmates. He brought home gold medals and brought honor to the boxing club. But the opinion of those he fought with didn't matter to him. All that mattered was what his younger sister thought. Her feelings came first above all.

_I'm a boy, no I'm a man_

Kyoko never liked how Ryohei was so laid back about fighting and getting hurt. But what she didn't know is that it hurt him the most that his sister didn't trust him. He just wished she could stop worrying so much. He was the older brother, he was supposed to worry and take care of her.

_You can't take me and throw me away_

But not even Kyoko could ever stop his love for boxing, He's not a quitter. He would never let Tsuna or Kyoko down.

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

Yamamoto has always loved baseball. As a little kid, he picked up on it after one baseball game his dad took him to when he was young. He even started kendo at a very young age, picking it up in a snap. His parents were so proud of him. What parent wouldn't be?

_Yeah you stand there all alone._

His teammates, his classmates, and even some fans across the city loved him. But you'd be surprised by how much he could care less. He's always so carefree and laid back, but on the inside he feels alone. In the Vongola group, everyone has another half. Tsuna and Reborn, Gokudera and Bianchi, Chrome and the rest of the Kokuyo gang, Ryohei and Kyoko, Lambo and I-pin, Haru and Kyoko, even Hibari has Hibird and Kusakabe. And who did he have? He had a baseball bat and a sword.

_They don't know me_

Everyone thinks they have Yamamoto down, got his personality all figured out. But deep down inside, do you really know Takashi Yamamoto? You'd be surprised.

_Cause I'm not here._

Yamamoto isn't just some side character.

_And I want a moment to be real_

Chrome's never been loved. She doesn't even know kindness. She's always dreamed of it, but it's never tangible.

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

But then Mukuro saved her, and that void inside her felt filled for the first time in her life. When he left her, and she couldn't feel his presence anymore, she felt like she could never truly know him. That their chance to finally be together, to touch him for the first time, had gotten slimmer.

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

Living with Tsuna and the girls, Chrome felt loved and got to experience that kindness she dreamed off and desperately needed. She never wanted to leave this place in her life. She wanted to hold on and never let go. But she knew her mission was to get her Mukuro back safely. Without Mukuro, she would have no life. Mukuro is her life.

_And how can the world want me to change?_

Mukuro's life was filled with hatred and lies. People wanted him to be changed, a lot wanted him dead. But the only thing he saw: nobody cared about his life. Sure, Ken, Chikusa, and MM admired and needed him, but that was only to insure their survival. And, heartbreakingly for him, Chrome was the same. Without Mukuro, they all wouldn't have their lives.

_They're the ones that stay the same_

Mukuro made himself not care that nobody loved him. He a note to not love anyone either. Who were they to say that he was horrible? How dare they keep him locked away from the world, away from his goals of wiping out the entire mafia completely?

_They don't know me, cause I'm not here._

Just because Mukuro is not there in person, doesn't mean he will be forgotten that easily. No doubt he will be avenged. He'll soon get to see and be with his sweet Chrome at last.

_And you see the things they never see_

Kyoko and Haru always try to keep on the Brightside. They always see the glass half full. They keep the gang from attacking each other.

_All you wanted I could be_

Even through all the craziness and stress of Mafia related activities, they stay strong and try to make things as easy as possible for Tsuna and the rest.

_Now you know me and I'm not afraid_

Even though they aren't guardians, they're as strong and as brave as any Mafioso could be. Tsuna couldn't have asked for any better.

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

All Tsuna has ever wanted was to be someone, to make his parents proud. Thanks to Reborn, he's been able to do just that and so much more. Thanks to his friends, his true family, he's been able to save the world.

_They can't break me_

Tsuna would give anything to keep his family safe. He would even spare his life. But he knows that they need him just as much as he needs them. With his guardians by his side, Tsuna can't help but feel like the bravest, luckiest person in the world. And he can never back down. No matter what.

_As long as I know who I am._

Tsuna has come to an acceptance with being boss. It's who he was destined to be. He will do his best to rise above the rest.

_They can't tell me who to be_

Lambo and I-pin, so young and yet they've been exposed to so much in their tiny lifespans.

_Cause I'm not what they see_

Whatever you do, don't underestimate them. They may be young and kind of naïve, but they can be strong fighter…when they aren't tired or hungry.

_Yeah the world keeps on sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me_

They may not seem like too big of a help now, but just give them time. The future awaits many possibilities.

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe._

So young, full of life and energy. They are the future of the Vongola. The prized possessions of the tenth generation boss. They will make him proud.

_You don't know me_

The Vongola are a force to be reckoned with. They may just be a bunch of teenagers and a couple of toddlers, but their resolve burns even brighter than the ones before them.

_Cause I'm still here_

Seven guardians.

_Yeah I'm still here_

One family.

_I'm still here._

* * *

**Please review! I love them :3**_  
_


End file.
